degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Always Showing Off
Always Showing Off '''is the fifth chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place during the events of '''Never Ever. Plot I just realized that the sound of my iPhone was too loud. The alarm clock scared me. I turn it off and I get ready for school. After I took a shower, brushed my teeth and did my hair and make-up, I go to the kitchen. I see there is already breakfast on the table, but my mom isn't there. I look at my phone and I see my mom sent me a message. It says: "Nikki, I had to leave early today so I made breakfast for you, have a nice day at school honey". Then I remember what Maya said. I just had to eat, because I'm beautiful the way I am. It was cereal with a mini cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee. First I hesitated, but I ate anyway. It was so delicious. It feels good to swallow without feeling bad about it. While I'm walking through the hallway, I see people staring at me. I thought all the rumors blew over, guess not. "Hey, Nicole! Are you treating your chlamydia well?" some guy says. It's Dave Turner. He'll be in the Romeo & Jules musical. Everyone in the hallway laughs. "Hey, Dave, are you treating your girlfriend well? Because I see she's almost never around you lately", I say jokingly. Dave looks awkward and walks away with an embarrassed look on his face. I look around with a smile on my face. Nobody can put down Nicole Woods. "Hey, Nicole! Is it true you're attracted to every Grade 9 boy?" Tristan says. Tristan Milligan is a gay guy in my French class. He is nice, but sometimes he thinks he is so cool. "Let me give you the answer", I say, grabbing Tristans head and I kiss him on the lips. Everybody is shocked to see it, I like it. Tristan gives me an awkward smile and walks away. So do I. I see Maya at her locker, she probably saw everything going down there. "Hello, I'm looking for my friend", Maya says jokingly, "she is this tall, has cherry red hair, has an LV bag with her!" "Hey, Maya", I say laughing. "What was going on over there?" she asks. "Oh, nothing much, just showing people who's the boss", I say with a smile. "Well, I liked it", Maya says laughing and she gives me a high five. I wonder where Winston is. I have math with him today, so that's great. Maya suddenly gives me a smile like someone attractive is coming this way. Probably her boyfriend or something, Campbell Saunders. He's a hockey player from the Toronto Ice Hounds and they both like each other. But when I turn around, it's not Cam. It's Winston! "I'll leave you two alone", Maya says with a smile which means "good luck". "Hey, Winston", I say, smiling nervous. "Hey, Nicole, you look great today", he says, also smiling nervous. I like that. "Thank you!" I say flirty, "how are you?" "Great actually", he says, "how about you?" "I'm great thanks". "So, I saw you just got some pretty attention from boys", Winston says, he actually sounds kinda jealous to be honest, but he's still smiling. "Somebody jealous?" I say flirty. "Not saying that", he says, "but yeah, there's this girl I like". I can see he's talking about me. Great! "Who?" I ask. "Well, she's really nice, she looks kinda hot and I've had my eye on her since the moment I saw her". Winston really looks nervous by saying these words, but I think it's sweet. "But I don't think she wants to know me", he then says. "I think she'd love to get to know you", I say smiling. Okay, he's definitely talking about me. "If she wants to, she can meet me at lunch", he says flirty. Aww, I love his flirty side. "Sure, I'll tell her", I say. I just noticed that we are standing very close to each other, like we're about to kiss or something. I love it! The bell ruins our moment. "I gotta go", I say, "see you later!" "Later!" Winston says and walks away. Okay, I think I really like him now. I just had French. Me and Maya are standing at my locker, because I gotta dump some books in it. "Can't believe Winston asked you to have lunch with him!" Maya says, sounding excited. "It's not that cool", I say, "we're just having lunch, that's all". "But still!" she almost shouts. I close my locker and we go to the cafetaria. We take our lunch and look for Winston. I see him with some guys sitting and eating. I see they also play cards. Great! "Hey, Nicole! Come sit!" Winston says. I ask him if Maya can sit with us and he says it's okay. "How are you doing?" he asks. "I'm great, thanks", I say, "can I join the game? I know how to play". "Sure, show us your skills", one of his friends says. We have such a good time. Maya is also playing with us, after some watching. She got some great skills too! I think I'm finally over Zig now. Category:Blog posts